Black Butler: The Contest
by AJV7
Summary: After a certain someone unexpectedly drops by the Phantomhive manor to visit Ceil, they find themselves competing in a contest to see which one of them is superior in doing something you might not expect.
1. Chapter 1: The Supries Visit

It was a normal and peaceful day at the Phantomhive manor as Ciel sat outside drinking a cup of his favorite tea.

"Peace...such a rarity around here. I should enjoy it while it last"- Ciel thought to himself

"Well hello there, Ciel." said a voice behind him

"Sebastian?"- Ciel asked unsure of who it was

"Ha Ha Ha! Oh Ciel, how silly of you."- Alois Trancy laughed

"Trancy!"- Ceil said as he jump out from his chair and began to step back slowly.

"Hi there, Ciel..."- Trancy said while smirking.

"What! I thought Claude killed you!"- said Ciel

"Oh that, well I suppose he did. But it would seem that my maid is actually useful after all"- Trancy replied

"Ugh, well whatever...so why are you here, Alois?" - Ciel asked

"What? Can't I come by to visit a friend for something that isn't of a serious matter?"- Trancy asked in return

"Well I don't want to see you, besides where's Sebastian?"- Ciel

Almost appearing out of nowhere, Sebastian stood beside Ciel

"Is there something you might need, my master?" - Sebastian asked as he leaned closer to Ciel.

"Sebastian, why is Trancy here!"- Ciel asked

"I'm afraid I really don't know" - Sebastian said as he leaned closer and whispered into his ear

"But I can get rid of him in you like."

"Just forget it, treat him like any other guest, alright?"- Ciel

"Oh but of course. Because all guest of the Phantomhive manor are treated with the utter most respect." - Sebastian

Then Sebastian escorted them inside the manor into the living room.

"I shall return momentarily with your tea, young masters."- Sebastian said before leaving the room.

"So..I ask again, Why are you here Trancy? There must be a reason."- Ciel asked again

"What? A friend can't come by to visit without it being something serious ?"- Trancy asked in return

"You are not my friend and stop avoiding the question!"- Ciel said as he started to become aggravated.

"Because I wanted to see you, that's why."- Trancy said as he inched closer and closer to Ciel

"Now how about we play a game of Chess? You be the king and I'll be your queen." -Trancy said to Ciel in a seductive voice.

"I'm sorry, but no thank you."- Ciel said as he looked slightly creeped out by Trancy's demeanor.

"Aw! You're no fun today."- Trancy said feeling disappointed

Then Sebastian entered the room with their tea and placed the cups on the table.

"Sebastian, would you kindly escort him out please?"- Ciel asked his butler

"Of course, my master."- Sebastian said as he picked up Trancy by the back of his coat.

"Come on Ciel! You know I look good in a dress!"- Trancy said as he tried to escape Sebastian's clutches.

"As does the young master..."- Sebastian said as his face turn slightly pink.

Then he caught himself "I mean..the young master has other things to do now."

"Sebastian!"- Ciel

"Oh Really...?" Asked Trancy

"Oh yes, really."- Sebastian replied

"Sebastian!"- Ciel said as his face started to turn pink

"Hahaha! Yeah right!" -Trancy said mockingly

"Oh but he does."-said Sebastian

"Sebastian! Shut. Up!"-The now blushing Ciel yelled

Then Trancy, finally free from Sebastian, pointed at Ciel and said:

"I challenge you, Ciel Phantomhive, in a contest to see who's the better cross dresser!"

"Absolutely not! I decline your challenge!" - said Ciel

"Oh well, I guess you Phantomhive's really don't have any backbone after all."- Trancy said mockingly

"What! How dare you speak ill of the Phantomhive name!"- an angered Ciel said

"What 'cha gonna do about it,huh?"- Trancy asked in a mocking tone of voice

"I'll accept your challenge and wipe the floor with you!"- Ciel answered him

"Oh my, it actually worked."- Trancy thought to himself as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

"Well then, let us begin shall we?"- Trancy

Trancy clapped his hands and called out to his maid Hannah who appeared beside him.

"You called for me?"- Hannah asked

"Of course I did!"- Trancy answered rather rudely

"Now strip."- Trancy ordered

Then Hannah began to undress herself to the surprise of both Ciel and Sebastian whose faces turned bright red.

"Sebastian, Please bring our guest to the guest room."- Ciel ordered

"Of course."- said Sebastian as he approached Trancy and Hannah.

"Now please come with me and I'll show you to your room." -Sebastian said as he led them to their room.

After he finished escorting the guest to their room, Sebastian and Ciel went to their room to prepare for the day's upcoming activities.

"Well this should be quite entertaining." Sebastian said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Contest

After Alois Trancy unexpectedly dropped by the Phantomhive manor to visit Ceil, somehow they found themselves competing in a contest to see which one of them was the superior crossdresser.

Now Ciel and his butler, Sebastian, were in his bedroom getting ready for the contest.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He thought to himself as Sebastian tightened the corset around his waist.

Truthfully, Ciel didn't really enjoy crossdressing and had only done it in the past when he disguised himself as Madame Red's niece to investigate during a party hosted by the Viscount of Druitt who was believed at the time to be the murderer known as Jack the Ripper.

It was not a pleasant experience to say the least.

He never thought he would ever wear that dress again.

But in the mirror, he saw himself in that very same dress once again to his disbelief and disappointment.

Sebastian on the other hand, couldn't help but think that his young master looked pretty cute as a girl.

He wasn't going say anything though, since it was kind of his fault that they were in this mess in the first place.

If only he hadn't said anything, everything would've gone as usual. He was relieved that his master hadn't seemed to notice or maybe he forgot that they wouldn't be doing this if only he had kept his mouth shut.

After Sebastian was finished getting Ciel in his dress, they proceeded to enter the living room where Trancy had been waiting for them.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you were going to chicken out." Tracy said.

"Of course not! I never back out of a challenge." Ciel replied.

"Well that's good...I also must say that Sebastian wasn't kidding. You really do look good in a dress" Trancy said as he licked his lips.

"Now it's time to bring out the judges." Sebastian said as he went to open the doors of the dinning hall.

"Judges?" Ciel asked

Then Sebastian opened the doors that revealed three certain people that Ciel knew.

The first one being a Chinese noble and friend to the Phantomhive family named Lau with his personal assassin Ran-Mao whom he had sitting on his lap.

Then the second one being the Viscount of Druitt whom Ciel had met under unfavorable circumstances during the Jack the Ripper investigation where the Viscount took quite a liking to Ciel and tried to seduce him.

Last but certainly not least, the handsome and beautiful yet kinda crazy and totally sexy Grim Reaper: Grell Sutcliff.

"You've have got to be kidding me.." Ciel said to himself.

But Sebastian overhearing what Ciel had said replied

"I'm very sorry my master, but it was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"Whatever. Can we please get this over with?" Asked Ciel

"Well, I think this should be quite entertaining and interesting indeed..." Lau said but then paused.

"...So why are we here again?" He asked.

Ciel put his hand to his face.

"As usual, Lau is totally oblivious.." Ciel thought to himself.

"Wait! You mean that my beautiful blue robin is actually a boy!" The shocked Viscount asked.

"Yes." Sebastian answered nonchalantly.

Then Sebastian went on to explain what the judges were to do as well as the contestants until he was interrupted.

"Even if my little blue robin is a boy, you are still beautiful and the fact you make such a good girl or boy means that you have achieved the epitome of beauty!" Said the Viscount as his cheeks turned a slight tint of pink.

Ciel couldn't wait til this ordeal was over with.

"So, Shall we begin?" Sebastian asked

"Yes!" Ciel answered "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Well alright then, let's begin." Said Sebastian

So the contest began as the two young lords competed to not only show who could look the part while crossdressing but also act the part in various scenarios that Sebastian had made for the contest as the judges looked on.

Meanwhile, Maylene walked though the hallway to the guest room where Hannah was, to give her an extra maid uniform since it would seem that Alois Trancy and his maid had not brought any clothing with them.

She went up to the door and gently knocked on it, but no one answered.

So she knocked a little harder and still no answer.

Then she tuned the door knob and noticed that it was unlocked.

Opening the door she entered the room.

What she saw was shocking to say the least.

Hannah was wearing Tracy's shorts that looked even shorter on her long slender legs, his green vest that fit tightly around her curvy torso, and his button up shirt in which her bosom looked like they'd pop out of at any given moment.

"Uh...um...Here's your clothes!" A very red Maylene blurted out as she put the clothes on the chair next to the door

before she exited the room in haste and slammed the door behind her.

She leaned against the door as she tired to catch her breath.

"Holy moly! She had some big knockers!" Maylene thought to herself as her cheeks turned into an even brighter pink color than before.

A few hours had passed and the two contestants were at the final test of the contest.

The Dance.


End file.
